El Retorno
by Adis25
Summary: Seis años han pasado ya desde la ultima vez que estuvieron en el Digimundo, ahora se enfrentan a un nuevo problema, nuevos enemigos surgen y deben luchar por restaurar el equilibrio en el Mundo Digital....
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

"Han pasado ya seis largos años desde la ultima vez que estuve en el Digimundo, seis largos años sin ver a mi querida Gatomon, ¡la extraño mucho!

Aun recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer; todos reímos, lloramos, jugamos, aprendimos, nos divertimos, ganamos y perdimos juntos al lado de nuestros digimons ¡como olvidar todos aquellos momentos!, ciertamente aquellos fueron días inolvidables, todos los recuerdo aun permanecen intactos en mi memoria como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, ¡ah como deseo verlos a todos de nuevo!, a mi padre, a mi hermano y a mis amigos; pero si algo he aprendido en este tiempo es que no todo es para siempre, las cosas siempre van a cambiar, eso es lo único seguro en esta vida: Los cambios.  Sin embargo creo que he aprendido a sobrellevarlos, después de todo ¿Qué puede haber peor que te alejes de tu mejor amiga, tus padres se divorcien y te mudes muy lejos de tus amigos?, la verdad yo no concibo algo peor.

Pero en fin, todo sucede por una razón; desde que acabaron nuestras aventuras en el digimundo comenzaron mis problemas: mis padres empezaron a discutir muy seguido, incluso por lo que a veces me parecían tonterías. Casi un año después finalmente se divorciaron, para mi hermano y para mi fue muy duro pero la cosa no acabo ahí, mi madre me trajo a vivir con ella aquí a Hong Kong y mi hermano se quedo con mi padre en Japón ¿Qué si nos pidieron nuestra opinión? ¡ Por supuesto que no¡ después del divorcio me mude con mi madre a un departamento en Hikarigaoka, si ese distrito de nuevo, pero un di mi madre dijo que empacara todas mis cosas, supuse que regresaría a mi antigua casa ¡ que tonta fui! En menos de lo que yo esperaba me encontraba en un vuelo directo a Hong Kong.

Desde entonces vivo aquí en China y tengo mas de cinco años sin ir a Japón, sin ver a mi papa, a mi hermano y a mis amigos, ¡ni siquiera me he comunicado con ellos!, mi madre me prohibió cualquier contacto con Japón, y aunque nunca me explico sus razones yo supongo que le afecto mucho la separación. Claro que al principio tuve una gran pelea con ella pero es mi madre y la única familia que tengo en China por lo que termine resignándome y no he vuelto a saber nada de ellos, pero no dudo que están bien, sin embargo los sigo extrañando mucho, pese al tiempo que ha pasado…

Aunque no me puedo quejar, en Hong Kong no me ha ido tan mal, he encontrado buenos amigos y es una ciudad muy bonita, además a mi mama le va muy bien en su trabajo y yo entraré pronto a la universidad, llevo una vida común y corriente pero todavía no puedo llenar ese vacío en mi corazón, ese vacío que conforme pasan los días se va haciendo mas y mas grande y a la vez imposible de llenar, si tan solo los pudiera volver a todos, aunque sea por una sola vez, con eso me bastaría, me haría muy feliz, como no he sido desde que me fui de Japón…

**Notas de Autora: Bueno aquí les dejo este fic, no tengo mucha experiencia pero espero que les guste, como se habrán dado cuenta el prologo esta escrito por Kari y poco a poco se introducirán los demás personajes. Bueno cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, también críticas pero constructivas a adis_ con el asunto: fanfic por favor, espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews.**

**Avances:**

**Cap. I Lo que el tiempo nos dejó**

"**No puede ser, esto no es nada bueno no señor, tengo que llamar a los chicos debemos reunirnos…"**


	2. Lo que el tiempo nos dejo

**Capítulo I: "Lo que el tiempo nos dejó"**

**Kari levanto la vista de su escritorio y estiro los brazos para desperezarse, ya era un poco tarde y al día siguiente tenia escuela, lo mejor sería ir a dormirse.**

**La chica había estado trabajando en un proyecto que hacía años tenía abandonado: era un álbum de fotos sobre sus aventuras en el Digimundo, lo había iniciado tiempo atrás, al finalizar la última batalla pero después su vida dio un giro tan radical que decidió dejar de lado su proyecto.**

**Ahora, después de tanto tiempo lo volvía a encontrar, sucedió un día en que ella se encontraba en su habitación ordenando sus cosas:**

_**-Kari ¿estás ahí?- se oyó la voz de su madre en el pasillo al tiempo que tocaba la puerta.**_

_**-Si mamá pasa- respondió la castaña que se encontraba agachada en el piso ordenando algunas cosas.**_

_**-Mira Kari- dijo su madre al tiempo que entraba cargada con dos cajas, una encima de la otra-estaba revisando las cajas que teníamos arrumbadas en un rincón, al parecer no han sido abiertas desde que llegamos a Hong Kong y encontré estas dos- señalo con la mirada las que iba cargando-dice que son tuyas.**_

_**Kari se puso en pie y se acerco a observar las cajas, efectivamente eran de ella, en la tapa superior de la primer caja se podía leer claramente KARI**_

_**-Gracias mamá- dijo la chica con una sonrisa a la vez que tomaba las cajas entre sus manos- ya me encargo yo de ellas.**_

_**-Bien avísame si necesitas algo-su madre le dedico una sonrisa y finalmente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.**_

_**La castaña deposito las cajas en el suelo y se arrodillo junto a ellas**_

_**-A ver veamos- murmuro al tiempo que abría una de ellas - ¡Oh! Ya no me acordaba de esto**_

_**Dentro de a caja había encontrado su antiguo silbato, el que solía usar de niña y la había acompañado al Digimundo. También encontró algunos peluches y muñecas, entonces reparo en una caja más pequeña que estaba en el fondo y llamo su atención; la cubierta rezaba "Recuerdos", la chica tomó la caja y la abrió para ver su contenido, efectivamente eran recuerdos, recuerdos de ella y de sus amigos. La caja contenía su vieja cámara fotográfica, un cuaderno forrado y un montón de fotos en desorden en las que aparecían diferentes personas con unos seres extraños.**_

**Kari sonrió al recordar aquel día, había sido grato volver a encontrar sus fotos y había decidido ponerlas en orden por fin; después de una semana su trabajo había quedado terminado y hasta le había puesto una especie de Prólogo.**

**La joven se levanto de su escritorio, apago las luces y se metió en su cama, en la cual inmediatamente se sumió en un profundo sueño…**

**Las calles de Tokio lucían tranquilas esa noche, después de todo eran las 10:00 y la mayoría de la gente ya se encontraba en la calidez de sus hogares. Todo se veía completamente en calma, pero de pronto esa calma se vio interrumpida por un muchacho que corría a toda velocidad por el centro de la ciudad.**

**-¡¡¡Ah, ya se me hizo tarde¡¡¡¡, ¿Por qué tenía que demorarme tanto en la biblioteca?- se preguntaba Tai Kamiya al tiempo que no paraba de correr en dirección a su casa, pues tenía que llegar a preparar la cena, puesto que hoy era su turno. Corrió y corrió hasta que finalmente llego al edificio donde estaba su casa, subió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas las escaleras y pronto se halló frente a la puerta de su hogar, la abrió rápidamente e ingreso al lugar muy apurado.**

**-¡Uff,… llegué!-decía entrecortadamente el muchacho de 21 años, puesto que seguía jadeando por el esfuerzo y estaba apoyado en sus rodillas intentando recuperarse.**

**-¡Vaya Tai llegaste!- exclamo su padre asomándose a la entrada para recibir a su hijo- te tardaste ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?**

**-¿Qué? Pero papa..- decía un tanto desconcertado el mayor de los Kamiya que se había incorporado rápidamente al ver a su padre- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Hoy salías tarde!**

**- A mi también me alegra mucho verte Tai- replico el señor Kamiya sonriendo-Pero bueno, verás nuestros clientes cerraron el trato mucho antes de lo que esperábamos, por lo que al finalizar la junta hicimos los trámites necesarios y el resto del día lo tuvimos libre- finalizó.**

**-Ah ya veo- respondió Tai que ahora avanzaba hacia la cocina- bueno preparare la cena ¿Qué te apetece?**

**- Oh, no te preocupes hijo, ya me ocupé yo de eso, estará lista en unos minutos más- informó Susumu Kamiya.**

**-¡Ay papá!, eso me tocaba a mí- dijo Tai un poco apenado.**

**-No te preocupes hijo, yo llegué antes y decidí ayudarte, anda vamos a cenar- lo animó su padre.**

**-De acuerdo, tengo mucha hambre.**

**Padre e hijo se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer al tiempo que cada quien comentaba su día.**

**Tai Kamiya se había convertido en muchacho de 21 años muy apuesto, era alto, de complexión delgada y cuerpo atlético gracias al futbol, tenía el mismo cabello rebelde que de niño, era muy guapo pero aun así ninguna chica había logrado adueñarse de su corazón, y bueno admiradoras no le faltaban. Cursaba el tercer año de la licenciatura en Derecho y era un muchacho de lo más normal, sin embargo se había vuelto un poco reservado tras la partida de su madre, aunque conservaba su buen humor de siempre.**

**Por su parte Susumu Kamiya trabajaba en el departamento de ventas de una compañía fabricante de autos; tenía un buen empleo y trataba de darle lo mejor a su hijo pero todos sus amigos sabían que el divorcio lo había afectado en gran manera, en especial le dolía no ver a su querida hija Kari, ella era su adoración y tenia años de no verla, lo cual lo hería profundamente; su mirada denotaba nostalgia y un poco de tristeza; además se había vuelto un poco melancólico…**

**-Bien ya acabé- anuncio un Tai ahora satisfecho- estuvo rica papá, lavare los platos y en cuanto termine me iré a dormir, hoy no tengo deberes que hacer.**

**- Vete a dormir mejor, yo me encargo de los platos, tú estás más cansado que yo y entras más temprano que yo.**

**-Pero papá- empezó a replicar el chico pero fue interrumpido por su padre.**

**-Nada de peros, anda ve a dormir.**

**El joven acepto que no tenía más opción, así que se despidió de su padre y se fue inmediatamente a la cama…**

**La noche estaba ya muy avanzada, pero en alguna parte de Odaiba había un chico que permanecía despierto frente a su computador.**

**-Tengo que acabar esto, tengo que acabar esto- se decía una y otra vez el muchacho que tecleaba rápidamente algunas cosas- si no lo hago reprobaré la materia…, debo acabarlo…**

**El joven continúo muy apurado su trabajo pero de pronto se vio interrumpido por un mensaje que apareció en su monitor, el texto indicaba que tenía un e-mail.**

**-¡Rayos! ¿Quién mandará correos a esta hora?- exclamo Izzy un poco molesto por la interrupción al tiempo que daba click en el mensaje para leerlo…**

**-¡¡No, esto no puede ser…!!, esto no indica nada bueno, no señor algo está pasando, debo llamar a los chicos debemos reunirnos, nos necesitan de nuevo… **

**Notas de autora: n_n Aquí yo de nuevo jejeje con el capítulo I al fin¡¡¡ disculpen la tardanza pero aquí esta, en fin ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor déjenme sus comentarios¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ please si no pensaré que nadie lo lee bua¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ en fin ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué será el correo que Izzy recibió? ¿será urgente? Pues eso lo sabremos hasta el próximo capítulo que por cierto ya está escrito pero por favor déjenme sus comentarios¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Dejen reviews o mándenmelos a adis_ por favor¡¡¡¡**

**Próximamente: Capitulo II "La Reunión"**


End file.
